Sesshōmaru
Allgemeines thumb|left|259px|Sesshōmaru Sesshōmaru ist ein mächtiger Inu-Daiyōkai (Hundedämon) und der ältere Halbbruder von Inu Yasha. Anders als die meisten Yōkai in der Geschichte, ist er kein bisschen am Shikon no tama interessiert, da sowohl sein Körper, als auch sein Geist stark genug sind. Äußere Erscheinung Sesshomaru erscheint in humanoider Form als ein, recht großgewachsener und eleganter junger Mann. Er hat eine helle Haut, sowie lange silberweiße Haare und goldene Augen. Äußerst markant sind zudem seine Yōkai-Zeichen, ein blauvioletter Halbmond auf der Stirn und zwei magentafarbene Streifen auf den Wangen und Handgelenken. In seiner Hundeform erscheint er als riesiger Hund mit roten Augen und weißem Fell. Seine Wangenstreifen wirken dabei etwas verzerrt, der Halbmond bleibt wie er ist. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einem weißen Kimono mit langen Ärmeln und rotem Blumenmuster, sowie einem weitem Hakama und schwarzen Schuhen. Sein Oberkörper wird von einer Art Rüstung geschützt, die bis über die Hüften reicht und mit einem gelben, violettgemustertem Obi umgürtet ist. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Sesshomaru, sein Lächeln sieht eher zum Fürchtenus Sesshomaru hat einen äußerst geheimnisvollen Charakter. Es zeichnet ihn aus, das er so gut wie nie seine Emotionen zeigt und in jeder Situation stets ruhig und ernst bleibt. Aufgrund seiner distanzierten und kühlen Art, kann kaum einer sagen, was in ihm wirklich vorgeht. Er ist sehr stolz, was seine Macht und sein Dämonenblut angeht und erlaubt es sich nicht, irgendeine Art von Schwäche zu zeigen. Dies ist auch ein Grund, weshalb er Menschen und Hanyos (Halbdämonen) verachtet. Im Laufe der Geschichte verändert sich jedoch seine Persönlichkeit immer mehr und er fängt an, sich um mehr um andere zu sorgen. Ein Beweis für sein wachsendes Mitgefühl ist die Tatsache, dass er sich stets um das Menschenmädchen Rin kümmert und diese schon mehrmals gerettet hat. Auch das Verhältnis zu seinem verhassten Bruder Inu Yasha bessert sich im Laufe der Zeit und am Ende ist er mehr ein Verbündeter, als ein Feind. Sesshomarus Erscheinungsformen als Mensch & als Dämon Dämonen Form right|300px Sesshōmarus ursprüngliche Form ist ein riesiger weißer Hund (er ist ja ein Inuyokai, sprich Hundedämon) mit Markierungen im Gesicht, welche an die in seiner menschlichen Form erinnern. Seine Augen färben sich rötlich, seine Iris formt sich zu einem Strich und färbt sich schwarz. Um seine Brust, seinen Schultern und über seinen Pfoten befindet sich ein langer dicker Pelz, welcher an Moko Moko erinnert. Erst in dieser Form sieht man wie stark er eigentlich wirklich ist, sein gesamter Körper ist nämlich übersäht mit riesigen Muskeln. Menschliche Form left|300px In seiner menschlichen Form hat er die Erscheinung von einem imposanten, jungen Mann mit spitzen Ohren. Er hat die selbe Augenfarbe wie Inuyasha, ein goldenes Gelb, und blasse Haut. Sein langes, silberweißes Haar reicht ihm bis zu den Knien. Genau wie seine Mutter hat er einen blauvioletten Sichelmond auf der Stirn, und zwei violette Streifen auf seinen Wangen. Diese Streifen finden sich auch an seinen Händen wieder und wahrscheinlich auch an seinen Füßen. Und er hat stets einen ebenso violetten Lidstrich. Er trägt einen weißen Kimono mit weiten Ärmeln und eine weite, weiße Hose. An der linken Schulter und an den Ärmeln ist der Kimono rot und trägt ein Muster aus drei Sechsecken mit Blumen darin. Über seiner Kleidung trägt er eine schwarze Rüstung, die oben einen grauen, mit Stacheln besetzten Rand besitzt und einen ebenso stachelbesetzten Ring um seine linke Schulter führt. Die Rüstung reicht ihm ab der Hüfte in vier Lappen runter bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel. Um die Hüfte trägt er einen gelben Schal mit blauen Enden, der ihm zudem als Halterung für die Schwertscheiden dient. Anders als Inuyasha trägt er schwarze Schuhe an seinen Füßen. Charakteristisch für ihn ist außerdem noch sein weißer, langer, flauschiger Pelz den er über der rechten Schulter trägt und ihm bis zum Boden reicht. Anders als gedacht ist er ein Teil von ihm, da er ihn in seiner Dämonenform auch trägt (was ihm bei Fans den Spitznamen "Fluffy" eingebracht hat). Namensbedeutung Sesshōmaru (殺生丸) heißt auf Deusch soviel wie perfektes Töten. Sein Name setzt ich aus dem Kanji für Sesshō = töten und dem Kanji für ''-maru zusammen. Die Namensendung ''-maru steht für jemanden, der auf seinem Gebiet als perfekt gilt. Ursprünglich bekamen nur die aller besten Samurai die Namensendung '-maru' verliehen. Beziehungen *'Inu Yasha: '''Da Sesshōmaru Menschen verachtet und Inu Yasha ein Halbdämon ist, verachtet er seinen Halbbruder, weil Inu Yasha auch ein halber Mensch ist. Doch dies scheint sich im Laufe der Zeit zu ändern da er ihn beschützt und sich sogar Sorgen um seinen jüngeren Bruder macht. Dies würde er allerdings niemals offen zugeben und ist deshalb Inu Yasha gegenüber auch immer sehr unhöflich. Trotz dieser Tatsache scheint sich ihre Beziehung zueinander zu verbessern, so kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen Naraku und besiegen ihn. *'Inu no Taisho: Da Inu no Taisho aufgrund seiner Beziehung mit Izayoi sein Leben verlor, beschuldigt er diese und Inuyasha der Grund für seinen Tod zu sein. Das könnte vielleicht auch der Grund sein, weshalb er Menschen verachtete. Kurz bevor Inu no Taisho zu Izayoi geht und stirbt, fragt dieser ihn ob es jemanden gäbe welchen er beschützen wolle, allerdings antwortete Sesshōmaru mit "Nein" und fand die Idee jemanden zu beschützen lächerlich. Es scheint so, als sei er während dieser Zeit bereit gewesen seinen Vater zu töten, da dieser ihm nicht Tessaiga und So'ūnga geben wollte. 200 Jahre später sind die Worte seines Vaters wie ein Echo, denn er hatte jemanden zu beschützen (Seine Gefährten Rin, Ah-Uhn und Jaken, manchmal auch Inuyasha) allerdings sagte er am Ende des Kampfes gegen So'ūnga, er würde niemanden beschützen. *Jaken: Sesshōmaru begegnet dem Kappa Jaken während er durch ein fernes Land zieht. Jaken war König eine ganzen Armee von Froschyōkai, sein Reich wurde jedoch überfallen und Sesshōmaru rettete Jaken das Leben (wenn auch unbewusst seitens Sesshōmarus). Daraufhin will Jaken ihm folgen, doch Sesshōmaru sagt ihm, er würde nur mit ihm gehen dürfen, wenn er den Jinjōtō kontrollieren könne. Nachdem Jaken dies schaffte, da er ein in den magischen Künsten bewanderter Kappa (Froschyokai) ist, nahm Sesshōmaru diesen mit sich. Er schlägt seinen treuen Begleiter oft und droht ihn ebenso oft zu töten, allerdings belebte er diesen wieder, nachdem er getötet wurde. thumb|240px *Rin:' Nach einem Kampf gegen Inuyasha wurde Sesshōmaru schwer verletzt. Er zog sich in den Wald zurück um sich dort auszuruhen. Dort wurde er von dem Menschenmädchen Rin gefunden, welche ihm etwas zu essen brachte, doch er nahm nichts von all dem an. Nachdem ihm auffiel das sie immer mehr Verletzungen hatte, wurde er neugierig und fragte sie woher diese kämen. Allerdings antwortete sie nichts daraufhin sondern lächelte ihn nur stumm an, da sie zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Nachdem Sesshōmaru wieder gesund war und weiterzog, wurde das Dorf, in welchem Rin lebte, angegriffen und sie wurde im Wald getötet, in welchen sie aus Angst geflohen war. Er belebte sie mit Tensaiga wieder und nahm sie mit sich. Nachdem Rin erneut auftrat, sah man, dass sie einen neuen bunten Kimono trug. Sie war sauber und ihr schien es gut zu gehen. Sesshōmaru rettete öfter ihr Leben und beschützt sie. Nachdem Rin und Kohaku in die Unterwelt entführt wurden, konnte Sesshoumaru zwar Kohaku retten, aber Rin starb erneut und musste in die Hölle. Als er mit ihrem toten Körper die Unterwelt verlässt, schien er sehr um Rin zu trauern. Seine Mutter belebte Rin wieder, meinte aber, sie werde es nicht erneut tun (sie mag keine Menschen). Desweiteren meint sie zu Sesshoumaru, er hab zuviel Mitgefühl für die Menschen, was er von seinem Vater Inu no Taisho geerbt habe. Nach dem Kampf gegen Naraku entschloss er sich allerdings dazu Rin bei Kaede unter anderen Menschen aufwachsen zu lassen, sodass sie, wenn sie alt genug sein würde, selbst entscheiden könnte, ob sie ihn fortan begleiten möchte oder nicht. Sesshoumaru sieht Rin als seine neue kleine Schwester an. Er hängt sehr an Rin und vermisst sie schon nach der ersten Sekunde, er besucht Rin regelmäßig im Dorf. *'Kohaku: Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an welchem Kohaku von Naraku kontrolliert wurde und welcher ihm befahl Rin zu töten, gab es keine besonderen Ereignisse. Sesshōmaru welcher am Tatort war, beschloss allerdings Kohaku nicht zu töten, da er erkannte das dieser von Naraku kontrolliert wurde. Nach dem Tod von Kikyo schloss Kohaku sich Sesshōmaru an und versuchte diesen sogar zu beschützen, der schien nichts dagegen zu haben und beschützte ihn sogar in der Hölle, in welcher er ihm treu zur Seite stand. *Kagura: Anfänglich schien er über das Auftreten von Kagura verärgert zu sein. Allerdings wurde sie letztendlich nützlich für ihn als sie ihm Informationen über Naraku übermittelte, den er im späteren Verlauf der Serie auch töten wll, am Ende es auch schafft mit Hilfe von Inu Yasha und den anderen. Sesshoumaru rettete Kagura sogar einmal vor Naraku und eilte zu ihr als er ihr Blut roch. Außerdem wollte er sie mit Tensaiga wiederbeleben, allerdings merkte er schon bald, dass dies keinen Sinn hatte. Sesshōmaru und Kagura entwickelten auch Gefühle für einander, Rin war die einzigste die dies erkannte. Sesshoumaru war aber sehr verärgert als Rin ihm dies offen ins Gesicht sagte, denn sein Stolz verbietet ihm solche romantischen Gefühle. *Kagome: Durch die Tatsache das Kagome zu Inuyasha gehörte und ein Mensch ist, mochte Sesshōmaru sie schon zu Beginn nicht. Allerdings schien sich dies zu ändern, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigt, denn er rettete ihr Leben. Nachdem Naraku besiegt wurde und Inuyasha und Kagome heirateten, nannte sie Sesshōmaru "Bruder" was diesen ziemlich zu verärgern schien. Auch rettete Sesshōmaru Kagome vor Mukotsu, der sie vergiftete und sie dann vergewaltigen (Manga) bzw. heiraten wollte (Anime), Sesshōmaru meinte aber er habe dies nicht getan um ihr zu helfen *Prinzessin Sara: Prinzessin Sara ist verliebt in den Dämonenlord und gab sogar ihr Leben für diesen. Sie schenkte ihren Körper den Dämonen in dem Glauben, dass sie Inuyasha töten könne und Sesshōmaru ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Nachdem sie Sesshōmaru das gestohlene Schwert Tessaiga brachte, lehnte dieser allerdings ab und sagte, er habe keine Interesse an so etwas. Aus Mitgefühl rettete er ihre Seele mithilfe von Tessaiga und steckte nach ihrem Tod ihre Flöte in deren Asche während er meinte, sie könne ihr Lied auch in der Unterwelt für ihn weiter spielen. *Goshinki: nachdem Inuyasha Goshinki zerlegt hatte, lies Sesshoumaru aus einem von Goshinkis Zähnen das Schwert Tokijin schmieden. Tokijin zerbricht im Kampf gegen Moryomaru. *Kikyo: Im ersten Inuyasha Film scheint Sesshōmaru besorgt um Kagome zu sein. Er geht zu Kikyo und spricht kurz mit ihr, meint letztendlich zu ihr, sie solle tun was sie für richtig hält, sichert ihr allerdings zu, dass er Inuyasha töten wolle. Zwischen den beiden gibt es keine besonderen Interaktionen. *Inu no Kami: Gegen Ende der Geschichte, besucht Sesshoumaru seine Mutter um mehr über die Meido Zangetsuha zu erfahren. Diese beschwört einen Höllenhund herbei, der Rin und Kohaku in die Unterwelt entführt. Sesshoumaru kann Kohaku retten, Rin stirbt aber erneut. Seine Mutter belebt Rin wieder, als Sesshōmaru mit ihrem toten Körper aus der Hölle zurück kommt. Sie kann Menschen nicht leiden und tut dies auch nur um ihrem Sohn einen Gefallen zu tun, weiter meint sie, dass sie Rin kein weiteres Mal retten würde. *Naraku: noch am Anfang der Geschichte macht Naraku einen Deal mit Sesshōmaru, Naraku gibt ihm einen neuen linken Arm und seine Insekten, damit Sesshōmaru seinen Halbbruder für Naraku töten kann. Die Sache geht aber nach hinten los und der neue Arm hätte Sesshōmaru fast getötet, er konnte ihn sich aber abreißen, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre. Kurz vor Schluss entführt Naraku die kleine Rin und Sesshōmaru kämpft mit Inu Yasha & Co. gegen Naraku. Mit seinem Bakusaiga hat er eine mächtige Waffe gegen Naraku in der Hand und zerstört auch einen Großteil von Narakus Körper damit. *Kanna: nach dem Tod von Kanna sammelt Sesshoumaru die Überreste von ihr und ihrem Spiegeldämon ein und verstärkt sein Tensaiga damit, so wird es zu einem zweiten Tessaiga. Im Folgekampf gegen Inu Yasha verliert Sesshoumaru trotz neuer Waffe und gibt kurzzeitig Tensaiga auf, indem er es von Inu Yasha zerschlagen lässt. Dadurch verliert er die Meido Zangetsuha an Inuyashas Tessaiga und hat wieder ein Tensaiga ohne diesen Mächtigen Angriff. Tessaiga_Vs_Tessaiga.jpg|Tensaiga als zweites Tessaiga Zitate *"Jaken, diese Herren überlasse ich dir!" - Zu Jaken *"Ich will das Schwert, ich bin auf der Suche nach Tessaiga" - Zu den Wölfen (sein erster Auftritt) *"Rins Leben gegen so etwas zu tauschen. All das bedeutet nichts!" - (Indirekt) Zu Tensaiga *"Lächerliches Halbblut! "- Zu Inu Yasha *"Halt deine Klappe Jaken." Fähigkeiten *'''Giftkralle: Diese Technik ermöglicht es ihm, tödliches säureartiges Gift freizugeben, mit welchem er in Sekundenschnelle Fleisch schmelzen lassen kann. thumb|Sesshomarus Giftkralle *'Energie-Peitsche:' Im Anime kann Sesshōmaru einen dünnen Strang gelb-grüne Energie von seinen Fingerspitzen erzeugen, die durch fast alles schneiden kann. Die Peitsche besitzt auch die Eigenschaften des Giftes, welche sich in einem brennenden Effekt äußern, welcher bei Kontakt auftritt. *'Mokomoko:' Der Pelz auf Sesshōmarus Schulter kann verlängert und benutzt werden, um Leute zu peitschen oder einzuengen. Er scheint, trotz einiger Widersprüche im Anime, ein Teil seines Körpers zu sein. *'Flug:' Im Manga hat Sesshōmaru die Fähigkeit in den Himmel zu fliegen. Im Anime fliegt er auch einige Male. *'Geruchsinn:' Durch seine Abstammung hat Sesshōmaru einen ausgezeichneten Geruchsinn, er kann z.B. weit entfernte Dämonen, Menschen o.Ä. riechen und Geschehenes anhand von Geruch rekonstruieren. Sein Geruchsinn ist außergewöhnlich ausgeprägt und übertrifft sogar den eines Wolfsdämons. *'Superstärke:' Sesshōmarus körperliche Kraft ist weitaus stärker als die eines gewöhnlichen Dämons. Er war in der Lage, Inuyasha mit einer Hand hochzuheben und durch die Luft zu schleudern. Im Inuyasha Manga gab Rumiko bekannt, dass Sesshōmaru weitaus stärker als Herkules sei, sogar mit nur einem Arm. Die Stärke, welche in einem seiner Arme steckt sei so groß wie die, die in Inu Yashas ganzem Körper steckt. *'Geschwindigkeit:' Sesshōmarus ist schneller als man mit bloßem Auge erkennen kann. Benutzt er diese Fähigkeit im Anime, so scheint es als seien tausende von Sesshōmarus hinter seinem Gegner her. Sesshōmaru ist dazu in der Lage blitzschnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, ohne von einem anderen Dämon erkannt zu werden. *'Teleportation:' Im Anime ist Sesshōmaru in der Lage sich in eine kleine gelbe Energiekugel zu verwandeln und in Sekundenschnelle an einen anderen Ort gelangen. *'Daiyōkai:' Als der Sohn eines Daiyōkai, hat Sesshōmaru ähnliche Niveaus der Energie übernommen. So ist Sesshōmaru von einer erhöhten Geschwindigkeit, Intelligenz, Stärke und einer Myriade der Yōkai Energien ausgestattet. Scheint er doch ein Humanoid zu sein, welcher herrliche Kleidung und Rüstung trägt, ist es ihm möglich sich in einen riesigen Hund mit kaum zu durchdringendem Pelz und roten Mustern zu verwandeln. Bei der Übergabe des Schwertes Bakusaiga gab Tōtōsai an, dass Sesshōmaru seinen Vater als Daiyōkai um längen überschritten hätte. *'Langlebigkeit:' Sesshōmaru altert im vergleich zu den Menschen nicht, denn er ist bereits über hunderte von Jahren alt, sieht jedoch aus wie ein Neunzehnjähriger. *'Immunität:' Sesshōmaru ist gegen Krankheiten, Gifte und Gase immun, die lähmen können oder Menschen und andere normale Geschöpfe, sowie schwächere Yōkai töten können. Noch nicht einmal Kagomes Reinigungspfeile konnten Sesshōmaru verletzen. *'Intelligenz:' Trotz seiner beträchtlichen Gesamtintelligenz deckt Rumiko Takahashi auf, dass sein Intellekt wirklich einer seiner schwächsten Punkte ist. Mit diesem Attribut war er in der Lage, richtig abzuleiten, dass Magatsuhi mit Tensaiga getötet werden kann. *'Regeneration:' Während seines Kampfes mit Magatsuhi verlor Sesshōmaru seinen linken Arm, durch die Verwandlung in einen Daiyokai behinderte ihn dies jedoch relativ wenig. Sesshōmaru ist in der Lage Verletzungen in Sekundenschnelle heilen zu lassen. Trivia *Viele Fans haben Sesshōmaru "Fluffy" genannt, als Anspielung auf Mokomoko bzw. den weißen Flaum auf seiner Schulter. *Die Streifen an den Handgelenken, hat er nur im Anime, im Manga hat er diese Streifen nicht an den Handgelenken. *Im Laufe der Serie verändert Sesshōmarus Charakter sich und ähnelt immer mehr dem seines Vaters, so war er bereit sein Leben für Rin zu geben und ging in die Hölle für sie, um sie wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. *In seinem Leben rettete Sesshōmaru nur drei Menschen und einem Halbdämon das Leben: Rin, Kōhaku, Sara Asano und Kagome. *Sesshōmarus Auftritt im Manga führte zu großen Verwirrungen da die Fans glaubten, er sei eine Frau, er weist auf den ersten Blick durchaus einige weibliche Züge auf und im Manga sieht er schon etwas mehrdeutig aus. *Jaken rückt Sesshōmaru nie von der Seite, er wirkt auch manchmal sehr genervt von Jakens Anhänglichkeit. *in der deutschen Animeadaption wurde die Silbe "-ru" in seinem Namen weggelassen, was viele Fans verärgerte *sein japanischer Sprecher ist Ken Narita, in der deutschen Version wurder er von Pascal Breuer gesprochen (auch bekannt als Rezo the Red Priest in Slayers und Nephrite in Sailor Moon) Einzelnachweise *Inuyasha Manga *Inuyasha Anime *Inuyasha Begleitbücher Bilder zu Sesshōmaru Sesshoumaruverletzt.jpg|Sesshomaru nach dem Kampf mit Inuyasha Rin_und_Sesshoumaru.png Images_(24).jpg|Sesshōmaru Sesshoumaru44.jpg Index_Sesshōmaru_.jpg Sesshomaru-concept_art.jpg|Sesshomarus Aussehen beim ersten Manga Auftritt Verkleinert_(2).jpg|Die beiden schenken sich aber auch garnichts Unbenann.JPG|Sesshomaru mit nachdenklichem Blick sessy.jpg Images.jpg s.jpg . ..JPG|*___* Sesshomaru and Rin.jpg|Sesshomaru, Rin und Jaken en:Sesshōmaru es:Sesshomaru ms:Sesshomaru ca:Sesshomaru vi:Sesshomaru zh:杀生丸 ja:殺生丸 Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Yōkai Kategorie:Männlich